En tu lugar
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Para Luffy fue difícil aceptar el sacrificio que Zoro realizó en la isla de Thriller Bark. Sin embargo a veces hay que ponerte en los zapatos de la otra persona para entender mejor el sentimiento. Yaoi. Lemmon. ZoroLu


Especificaciones: Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, por lo que no veo porqué no pueda manejarlos un ratito a mi santa voluntad.

Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemmon. Pareja: ZoLu

Dado que esta es la primera historia de este fandom que me atrevo a publicar, -porque he escrito tres con esta- espero que sea de su agrado y que me den su opinión.

Y claro está que quiero agradecerle a mi amor Anis Asakura por siempre inspirarme para cualquier escrito. Y un agradecimiento especial a LoretoW quien traduce doujinshis de esta pareja, gracias por los aportes.

Amo la pareja ZoLu

•Єи тụ Lūgαя•  
>—◊—<p>

Los mugiwaras estaban más que felices después de haber conseguido un nuevo integrante para su tripulación, quien además de todo era el músico que tanto había deseado Luffy desde un inicio, y el cual por azares del destino, había sido el último en unirse a ellos.

Pasaron algunos días después de su salida de Thriller Bark, y a pesar de que todos estaban ya bastante recuperados de sus heridas, incluso Zoro quien había terminado siendo el más afectado, no deseaban otra aventura tan _intensa _para su próxima isla, después de todo había otras cosas que podían hacer, como cambiar parte del tesoro a dinero –lo cual en realidad era la prioridad de Nami-

Un único integrante era el que difería de los demás, siendo quien deseaba con ansias llegar a la siguiente isla para vivir una aventura –de ser posible- aún más emocionante que la anterior, de lo contrario terminaría aburriéndose. Y no era otro que el capitán de los mugiwaras…

…Monkey D. Luffy siempre tan enérgico, un chico que adoraba las aventuras, ingenuo hasta cierto punto, impresionable fácilmente, amante de las cosas extrañas, la carne, divertirse, comer y una situación que representara un buen desafío.

Llegaron a la isla y como era costumbre, se dispersaron siendo Luffy el primero en estirarse hasta llegar como cohete a la isla, Nami y Robin habían decidido ir a cambiar una parte del oro por dinero y después tal vez de compras, siendo acompañadas por el cocinero de la tripulación quien se ofreció a cargar lo que ellas decidieran comprar. Por su parte, Franky, Usopp y Chopper les seguían pero tenían planes distintos.

— ¿No piensas ir con ellos? – preguntó el más reciente tripulante de los sombreros de paja. – Yo puedo quedarme a cuidar el barco por ustedes.

— Estoy bien, si tú deseas ir puedes hacerlo. – acotó caminando hasta una de las orillas de la enorme embarcación que era el Sunny para recargarse y dormir.

Brook le miró acomodarse como era la costumbre del espadachín, sus manos tras su nuca y sus piernas cruzadas en una posición parecida a la de loto mientras cerraba sus ojos dispuesto a dormir. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, después rompió ese mutismo con un tema que le causaba bastante curiosidad.

— Lo que hiciste en Thriller bark con kuma, es bastante admirable. – mencionó el músico. No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Zoro, quien a pesar de no saber que Brook estaba enterado de esa situación, guardó la calma, ya que para él, lo importante era que Luffy no se enterase, los demás eran irrelevantes. - ¿Piensas decírselo en algún momento?

— No. Y espero que nadie más lo haga. – la voz del espadachín dejó entrever cierta advertencia en su tono. Abrió los ojos sólo para posarlos en las cuencas vacías que representaban los de Brook, éste asintió ligeramente no comprendiendo del todo el por qué ocultar una acción tan sobresaliente.

Brook giró su cuerpo viendo nuevamente hacia la isla, en la dirección en la que los demás se habían ido.

— Eso hace tu acción aún más digna de mi admiración, Roronoa Zoro. – sus palabras fueron lo último que se escuchó en esa corta conversación.

Rato después Brook tomó su violín dispuesto a darle un poco de ambiente a tan seria situación, tocando una melodía tranquila mientras esperaba por el resto de la tripulación, quienes volvieron hasta ya que el sol había bajado.

— Fue un día muy fructífero. – decía Nami con los ojos en forma de berries, mientras abrazaba los maletines que tenían con dinero.

Robin sonreía divertida por la reacción de la navegante, mientras Sanji bailaba con corazones en sus ojos a su alrededor.

— La Nami avara es también hermosa. – mencionó recibiendo un golpe por parte de la aludida.

— ¿Quién dijo que soy avara? – fue el momento de todos para callar.

Esperaron un rato y Luffy no regresaba, ¿Se habría metido en problemas tan rápido?

Zoro permanecía callado y con los ojos cerrados aunque ya no estuviese durmiendo, escuchaba lo que planeaban los demás sobre ir a buscarle, invitando a Brook para que bajara con ellos, ya que después de todo tenía tiempo sin ver la luz solar, y más aún sin ver a otras personas, ahora era su oportunidad para recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Dado que Chopper y Brook se negaron a ir con ellos a pesar de la directa invitación, los demás regresaron a la isla, no estaban seguros de que Luffy hubiera encontrado algo peligroso para divertirse ya que por lo que vieron era un lugar muy tranquilo con gente humilde que se dedicaba al comercio, sin embargo, algo le había detenido y decidieron ver, ¿Qué era?.

Zoro no podía estar tranquilo, ya que aún estaba inquieto por la última aparición del Shichibukai Kuma, quien con facilidad les había ganado, aunque era cierto que estaban agotados por la pelea anterior, había que ser francos y darse cuenta del límite que actualmente tenían sus habilidades.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento se levantó, Zoro se vio perdido de pronto en la mitad del bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo al que habían llegado. —Genial-, pensó para sí mismo, una vez más había hecho gala de su buena orientación.

Pronto un estruendo cerca de su ubicación le hizo paralizarse pensando lo peor, después corrió con miedo al lugar llegando en segundos, parándose justo donde terminaba parte del brumoso bosque.

— ¡Luffy! – gritó al verle volar contra los árboles hasta derribarlos con su cuerpo y caer en el suelo, parándose inmediatamente.

El capitán del Sunny le miró por segundos y después giró su vista al frente donde estaba quien le había arrojado con tanta facilidad.

— Veo que pudiste sobrevivir a pesar de todo, Roronoa Zoro. – dijo Kuma viéndole aparecer de entre los árboles del espeso bosque. – Vine a confirmar tu muerte, sin embargo me encontré primero con tu capitán, quien parecía no estar enterado de la situación. – los ojos de Zoro se abrieron grandes ante lo que escuchó. ¿Es que acaso le había dicho todo a Luffy? – Esperaré a que se hagan más fuertes para entonces tomar sus cabezas, ya que ahora no representan un reto para mí y sería deshonroso de mi parte tener tanta ventaja. – mencionó el hombre oso, dándose vuelta para después desaparecer en segundos.

Luffy quiso seguirle, pero Zoro le detuvo llamándole, el espadachín estaba algo temeroso de la reacción de su capitán ante la situación, ni siquiera se había planteado realmente cuál sería la reacción de Luffy ante esa información, ya que confiaba plenamente en que sus compañeros que parecían conocer la situación respetarían su decisión de no hablar al respecto con el capitán.

—Luffy… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó con la intención de saber exactamente qué sabía el chico del sombrero.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, en el que Roronoa no supo si repetir la pregunta o callar. Luffy permanecía dándole la espalda, viendo en dirección a donde se había ido el shichibukai, apretaba sus manos formando un puño que temblaba de la intensidad con que estaba cerrado.

— Chopper es un excelente médico, pero yo sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver en mi repentina curación. – mencionó ignorando la pregunta anterior. Giró para ver la cara de su segundo al mando, necesitaba ver su reacción. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó serio viéndole a los ojos a pesar de la considerable distancia que ahora les separaba.

— Porque eres mi capitán, y al seguirte juré ante mí mismo ayudarte a conseguir tu sueño.

— ¿Y QUE PASÓ CON TU SUEÑO?. – gritó más que enojado el mugiwara. - ¿Qué pasó con el espadachín que será el mejor del mundo?. – hablaba aún con la voz elevada varios niveles.

— El mejor espadachín del mundo será nakama del Rey de los piratas, si no puedo ayudarte a conseguir tu sueño, ¿De qué servirá conseguir el mío? – habló sintiéndose más que molesto por la situación. - ¿Qué crees que sentiría al ver cómo se llevan a mi capitán y no hacer nada?

— ¿Y qué crees que siente tu capitán al saber que por él estuviste en la línea de la muerte? – habló esta vez en un tono más neutral, pero sintiendo la misma impotencia.

Zoro permaneció callado, no tenía una respuesta válida a esa pregunta, quizás había sido muy egoísta de su parte el poner su vida en juego para salvar la de su capitán, ya que él no podría soportar saber que Luffy había muerto, sin embargo, siempre existía la probabilidad de que el capitán se enterara y le hiciera sentir culpable. Envuelto en sus pensamientos estaba cuando sintió como las manos de su capitán le tomaban con fuerza por la camisa, tan perdido estaba dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento el otro se había acercado tanto como para tomarle así de la ropa.

Subió su mano tomando uno de los antebrazos de su capitán con fuerza, mirándole entonces directo a los ojos, el menor parecía estar furioso, sabía que en cualquier momento le golpearía o algo peor…

— Se que aún cuando te lo pidiera como tu capitán, si se presentara una situación similar, lo volverías a hacer. – dijo Luffy convencido de ello mirando al otro directo a los ojos.

— Esa será la única orden que no cumpliré, capitán. –

— No quiero que sigas a mi lado, te quedarás en esta isla. – Luffy bajó el rostro mirando al suelo mientras decía aquellas palabras, no quería que Zoro viera el llanto incontenible que corría por sus mejillas al hacer aquello, pero no estaba dispuesto a que alguien tan importante para él como lo era Zoro, perdiera la vida por su debilidad. – Es la última orden de tu capitán. – dijo Luffy apenas siendo escuchado por el otro.

— Está bien, si mi capitán me lo ordena, no le puedo desobedecer. – afirmó soltando el brazo del otro, que hasta ese momento mantenía apretado con fuerza.

— Zoro… - Luffy no pudo contener más su llanto, por lo que pegó su rostro al pecho del otro aún jalándole de la camisa, arrugando con su fuerza la parte donde la tenía sostenida. – No puedo permitir que mi sueño, termine por tomar tu vida. – Zoro no reaccionaba ante el estado del otro, mantenía sus brazos en sus costados y su mirada al frente, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor muy cerca al suyo, mientras el rostro le empapaba el pecho con sus lágrimas.

— Está bien, esa es tu decisión. – habló mientras alejaba a Luffy de su cuerpo, girando para irse de ahí, Luffy había pasado del enojo a la tristeza en unos minutos, no podía imaginar emprender el viaje sin Zoro, pero tampoco podía imaginar verle morir.

Con el ánimo por el suelo llegó hasta el barco en donde todos le esperaban impacientes al no haberlo encontrado.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Luffy? – preguntó Nami siendo la primera en verle llegar.

— Hay que irnos de aquí ya. – habló sin girar a ver los rostros de los demás, caminando hasta la cabeza del Sunny y sentándose ahí.

— Pero Luffy, el log pose tardará tres días en acostumbrarse, ya le preguntamos a las personas del lugar, tenemos que esperar. – replicó la navegante sin entender la situación ni la actitud de Luffy. ¿Es que algo había pasado en esa isla?

— Además Zoro no está en el barco, parece que bajó. – dijo Chopper mirando hacia la solitaria playa.

— Él ya no vendrá con nosotros. – mencionó sintiendo cómo se le cerraba la garganta después de decir eso a su tripulación.

— ¿QUÉ?. – El grito de los presentes fue unísono. Sólo Robin, Sanji y Brook comprendieron al instante la situación.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Luffy, qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntaba asustado Usopp sin comprender la situación.

— Luffy, nosotros le convenceremos de que regrese, seguro no ha dormido bien y está molesto… - decía Chopper mientras lloraba inquieto por la revelación.

— No fue su decisión, fue la mía. – habló esforzándose para sonar lo más tranquilo y normal que pudiese ante una situación como esa. A pesar de que en su pecho sentía un terrible vacío que le dolía.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Luffy, qué te pasa?. – gritaba Nami acercándose a la cabeza de león frente al Sunny, donde su capitán les hablaba sin verles a la cara. - ¿Qué hiciste, por qué? – preguntaba desesperada por una respuesta.

Franky no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no de un capitán tan decidido a salvar la vida de cualquiera de sus nakamas como había sido testigo en Enies Lobby y en Thriller Bark. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? Porque en el tiempo que llevaba al lado de la tripulación, fácilmente podía ver el cariño que había en todos, pero específicamente veía algo en ese par que le llevó a pensar que… Bah, ahora todo eso eran tonterías.

— Iré a buscarlo. – dijo Chopper convirtiéndose en el heavy point, la cual era la forma más humana que tenía.

— ¡Chopper! – Luffy alzó la voz llamándole, no le detendría ni le diría nada más, esa sería su única advertencia, si la quería tomar era cuestión del reno.

El doctor de la tripulación vaciló, mirando a los demás con gruesas lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas aún. Para él toda la tripulación se había convertido en una familia, y Zoro representaba a su hermano mayor, aquél a quien se acercaba cuando temía profundamente a algo, y ahora de buenas a primeras le decían que no le vería más.

— Luffy, no pretendo desobedecerte, sólo quiero dejarle medicina y despedirme de él. – aclaró brincando hasta la orilla del agua para no hundirse.

Nadie le siguió, los demás, incrédulos de la situación se dispersaron en el barco buscando qué hacer.

— Esperaremos a que el log pose esté listo y partiremos entonces. – dijo Luffy en la misma posición que hasta ahora.

Brook fue el único que se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia su ahora capitán.

— He visto las habilidades de Roronoa Zoro como espadachín, son realmente increíbles. – habló comenzando una conversación con el perdido Luffy, quien no volteo a verle.

— Él se convertirá en el mejor espadachín del mundo, lo sé.- afirmó Luffy con una alegría falsa.

— ¿Y tú realmente crees que si puso a un lado un sueño tan importante como ese para salvar tu vida, alejándolo le harás un favor?

Luffy se giró rápido a verle, tenía en su rostro la sorpresa tatuada, ¿Todos en la tripulación sabrían de la situación?

— Yo fui testigo de aquella hazaña. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían… - hizo una pequeña pausa en la que tomó su barbilla y prosiguió. – Pero claro, yo no tengo ojos porque ya estoy muerto, yohohoho. – utilizó su clásica broma con fin de darle un toque menos serio a esa conversación, además de romper el denso ambiente que desde la llegada de su capitán se había formado en el barco.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, Brook? – preguntó sentándose en una orilla del barco justo al lado del aludido.

— Ya lo debes saber, cuando todos se negaron a darle tu cabeza con tal de dejarnos vivos, hubo una explosión que terminó por desmayar a la mayoría, pero Zoro le atacó cuando estaba por llevarte... – comenzó el músico con su relato, era cierto que el espadachín no quería que se supiera todo aquello, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para ese deseo. - ¿Crees que dejarle aquí le salvará la vida?

— Él es muy fuerte, sus habilidades como espadachín son las mejores… - dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de su nakama.

— Sin embargo todos quienes están tras la tripulación estarán también tras él, quien ahora estará solo. – divagó Brook, mirando al horizonte.

_*…quien ahora estará solo* _Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez aquella noche

La noche había caído, Zoro no traía nada consigo más que sus tres espadas, las cuales nunca dejaba, pero no necesitaba más. Estaba en medio del bosque sentado frente a una fogata que había hecho para que le brindara calor y algo de luz.

— Qué idiota eres. – se dijo en su soledad. – Esto es lo mejor para ti, ya que tú por sí solo no lo hubieras hecho jamás. – se mintió para sentirse mejor.

Sentía un vacío en su pecho y un dolor en su estómago que le recordaban a cada segundo la reacción de Luffy ante lo sucedido. Notó el dolor de su capitán, ya que era casi palpable en el aire, más se mantuvo firme y sin mostrar la menor reacción con el fin de que fuese más sencillo para el del sombrero de paja.

— Nunca pensé en una despedida así. – afirmó sentado en su clásica posición recargado en un árbol cercano.

Pronto sintió una presencia rondar cerca, logrando que se pusiera alerta, desenvainando apenas un centímetro de su espada con su pulgar.

— Zoro. – la voz de Chopper se dejó escuchar, relajándole para volver a su posición original.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Chopper? – indagó serio, viendo al pequeño reno esconder inútilmente su cuerpo tras un árbol como solía hacerlo cuando recién conoce a algún humano.

— Zoro. – volvió a llamar, no quería que le viera en aquel estado pero no podía calmarse, todo el trayecto buscándolo por su olor trató de relajarse y dejar de llorar pero no podía, entre más se acercaba al espadachín más sentimiento le daba verlo y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza. – ¡No quiero que nos dejes! – gritó acercándose corriendo al de cabellos verdes, a quien abrazó del rostro como cada vez que estaba asustado por algo.

— Chopper, ¿Tu capitán sabe que estás aquí? – indagó.

— Si, le dije que vendría contigo a dejarte medicina. – habló separándose para dejar al otro hablar.

— No debes llorar, seguro más adelante nos volveremos a encontrar. – afirmó Zoro no queriendo ser grosero con el reno.

— ¿Qué pasó Zoro, por qué? – preguntó sentado mirando de frente al otro.

— Desafié a Luffy. – no era algo cierto literalmente, pero conociendo al sombrero de paja, sabía que no debía hacer lo que hizo con Kuma y no le importó.

— Pero, lo que dijiste en Water seven sobre respetarlo como capitán y… - se quedó callado cuando miró a Zoro cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho y cerrar los ojos, al parecer no habría más explicación. – ¿Entonces no se van a reconciliar? – preguntó sintiéndose vencido.

— No. – fue la seca respuesta del espadachín. – Debes volver al Sunny, seguro te esperan para partir. – mencionó.

— Tardará tres días en tomar nuestra siguiente dirección el log pose. – informó. – Y espero que esos días sean más que suficiente para que lo que sea que esté pasando vuelva a la normalidad.

— No sucederá, Chopper, tómalo como un adulto, ¿Está bien?. – pidió serio, mirándole a los ojos una última vez antes de cerrarlos esperando a que el chico se fuera.

Chopper siempre peleaba con Zoro cuando éste se negaba a seguir sus indicaciones como médico, siendo el más testarudo de sus pacientes, pero era su amigo, su nakama, quien ahora en su corazón representaba a su hermano mayor. Tal vez no fuera a usar nada de lo que dejara ahí, pero Chopper al notar que Zoro no llevaba nada consigo además de las espadas, decidió dejarle su mochila azul, la cual siempre llevaba llena de medicamentos, vendas y lo necesario para dar primeros auxilios.

— Llévatela, no la necesito. – dijo Zoro.

— Te la dejaré aunque la dejes aquí tirada, no me sentiría bien conmigo si te dejo aquí sin medicina. – Chopper se convirtió en reno y regresó a toda prisa al Sunny mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban.

Luffy por su lado parecía pensativo, estaba en la cabeza del Sunny y no podía creer cómo se habían dado las cosas, tampoco comprendía por completo el hueco que sentía en su estómago, la creciente preocupación por su nakama, a quien sólo de pensar en no volver a ver le hacía sentir una punzada de dolor parecida a un espada clavándose en su pecho.

Tal era su malestar que no quiso comer, Sanji y el resto de la tripulación estaban preocupados por él, habían desfilado uno a uno toda la noche para platicar con él, y a final de cuentas supo que eran sólo tres de ellos quienes estaban al tanto de la verdadera razón de su actual decisión.

Todos sentían un profundo dolor y una preocupación indescriptible por lo que sucedía, ya que no sólo se estaba afectando a dos personas, si no a la tripulación entera, todos parecían desmotivados con el hecho, pero las palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza eran las de Brook y las que Robin le había dicho cuando habló con él.

"_Entiendo lo que sientes capitán, pero también comprendo a Zoro, recuerda que yo estuve a punto de hacer algo parecido por todos ustedes en Enies Lobby, entregando mi cabeza con tal de que ustedes partieran estando a salvo, sin embargo no puedo pretender protegerlos de una manera tan simple, ya que serán nuevos retos los que en un futuro les pondrán nuevamente en riesgo, y de haber muerto, no estaría ahí para ayudarles"_

"_Ponte en el lugar de Zoro, él se nota que siente un respeto y un cariño muy profundo por ti, imagina haber estado en su lugar. ¿Qué hubieras hecho sabiendo que tus fuerzas no te daban para seguir luchando? … ¿Habrías permitido que se llevaran a Zoro sin intentar aunque fuera un último y desesperado recurso?"_

La respuesta inmediata a esa última pregunta fue un "NO" rotundo. Él daría la vida por cualquiera de sus nakamas, no importaba cual fuera el reto, siempre había creído que podría con lo que se presentase, pero y si un día no pudiera, ¿Qué haría?

Había algo curioso, él podía asegurar querer a todos y cada uno de sus nakamas, daría hasta su último aliento por salvarles, pero, no entendía qué era lo que hacía a Zoro aún más valioso para él. ¿Sería por ser su primer nakama?. No, para él no había diferencia ahora entre Brook y Nami, quien fue el último y la segunda en unirse, o entre Usopp y Franky, no existían diferencias cuando se trataba de ellos porque todos formaban una familia en el merry, y ahora en el Sunny también, sólo que una más grande.

Pasaron los dos días para que el Sunny tuviera que partir, Luffy sentía un miedo que crecía con cada hora, en cualquier momento el log pose marcaría la siguiente dirección y tendrían que partir, pero él no estaba tranquilo ni tampoco decidido aún.

¿Permitiría el orgullo de Zoro regresar si se lo pedía?

Los pensamientos de Luffy cada vez eran más y más confusos, tenía una pregunta casi tatuada en la cara, y los dos últimos días en el barco parecía cortarse la tensión en el aire, Chopper no le dirigía la palabra, era el único que desde que había dado su anuncio no volvió a hablarle en lo más mínimo, tampoco intentó persuadirlo de hablar con Zoro una vez que volvió de ver al espadachín, ya no había risas, no hubo juegos, el sake ni siquiera se tocó notando fácilmente con ello la ausencia de su mayor consumidor.

Luffy sentía un gran temor, quería arrepentirse y pedirle que volviera, obligarlo de ser posible, pero, ¿Y si no estaba ya en aquella isla? No podía haberse ido tan rápido, seguro que aún seguía ahí. Pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer, y su indecisión le estaba costando mucho.

"_¿Qué significa Zoro para ti?" _había preguntado Robin cuando Luffy se acercó una vez más a ella para platicar. _"¿Piensas en él como piensas en el resto de nosotros, o de algún modo es diferente?" _

— ¡Maldición! – Se paró en la cabeza del Sunny, extendió sus brazos y gritó fuertemente - ¡ZOOOOOOROOOOOO! - bajó sus brazos y miró al mar. – Te necesito a mi lado para continuar… - murmuró para sí mismo.

— El log pose está listo, Luffy. – anunció Nami saliendo de su camarote, muy a pesar de los demás quienes habían estado retrasando la noticia al capitán, puesto que ya habían pasado horas desde que el rumbo estaba fijado.

— Preparen todo para partir, ahora regreso. – anunció estirándose hasta hacer de su cuerpo un cohete para llegar a la mitad del bosque.

— ¡Chopper!, ¡Chicos! – gritó Nami corriendo hasta el consultorio del reno, abriendo la puerta. – Luffy fue por Zoro, estoy segura que fue por él, ¿Escuchaste como gritó su nombre? – preguntó con la mayor de sus sonrisas.

— ¡¿De verdad, Nami? – preguntó Chopper sintiendo como el ánimo regresaba a él y brincando al pecho de la chica, la cual le abrazó emocionada también ante la posibilidad.

— Tal vez sólo fue a despedirse apropiadamente. – dijo Robin quien llegó al consultorio junto al resto de los tripulantes. Todos le miraron con un aura depresiva rodeándoles. – Es sólo una teoría. – dijo ella disculpándose aún tan seria como siempre, aún cuando sabía que Luffy volvería con Zoro, y no sólo como su nakama.

Ya que era a ella a quien mayormente se había dirigido Luffy, siendo quien siempre parecía ser la más sensata y ubicada entre todos, y en esos momentos no buscaba divertirse, sino poder platicar seriamente con alguien. Robin era una chica que se vio obligada a madurar a temprana edad, además de ser inteligente y realista.

Luffy corrió entre la espesura del bosque, sabía que Zoro debía estar por ahí, lo presentía, no podía haberse ido tan rápido, además conociéndole aunque hubiera intentado llegar al pueblo, se habría perdido y llegado nuevamente al bosque.

— ¡Zoooorooo! – gritaba a todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones, hasta llegar al otro lado de la playa, donde le miró de espaldas. Estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba fijamente al mar. – Zoro. – habló acercándose.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy? – cuestionó sin girar a verle.

— Vine, yo… necesito hablar contigo. – titubeó, sintiendo que sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta al quererlas expresar en voz alta.

— Pensé que ya habías hablado lo suficiente. – afirmó sin mover ni un ápice.

— Yo también lo creí así, pero pude ver muchas cosas… Yo… - y una vez más ahí estaba divagando, titubeando en un momento donde debería ser tan directo como cuando le ordenó quedarse en esa isla de manera injusta. – Quiero que regreses, nos vamos ahora mismo. – dijo finalmente no sabiendo cómo explicarle lo demás, una vez en camino buscaría el momento para confesarle el porqué de su reacción anterior.

— Ya no eres mi capitán, me diste una orden de quedarme aquí, y pretendo que sea la última que recibo de tu parte. – especificó endureciendo su voz, aún sin mirarle a la cara.

Pero no sería tan sencillo, Luffy no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

— Creí haberte dicho que no debías buscar a un nakama cuando este se separaba de la tripulación, a menos que se disculpara contigo. Y no pienso disculparme, ni cambiar de opinión, si se presentara una situación similar, ya te dije que haría lo mismo.

— Yo soy quien tiene que disculparse contigo, por eso vine a hacerlo. – aclaró. – Tú nunca dejaste la tripulación, yo fui quien te pidió que lo hicieras, pero no puedo… no. – Luffy estiró uno de sus brazos para jalar el cuerpo de Zoro al suyo, sin embargo este se giró antes de que le tocara y le tomó del brazo para evitar un contacto más cercano.

— Nunca pretendí ser un pirata, jamás fue ese mi plan, sin embargo tomé este camino por seguirte, por convertir mi sueño en una realidad y ayudarte en el camino a conseguir el tuyo… - comenzó a hablar, aun manteniendo su mano sujeta al brazo de Luffy. – Pero tampoco era parte de mi plan llegar a sentir lo que hoy siento por ti.

Luffy perdió fuerza, dejándose ir de golpe contra el cuerpo de Zoro, chocando hasta hacerles caer sobre la arena que les rodeaba, Luffy se incorporó un poco quedando sentado sobre parte del abdomen bajo de Zoro, mientras este se recargaba en sus codos para elevarse un poco.

— Te necesito Zoro, regresa con nosotros… conmigo. – pidió estirando su mano hasta tocar el rostro del espadachín.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que sentí cuando me pediste quedarme aquí? – preguntó.

— La tengo… y muy clara. – contestó de inmediato. – Mi pecho se sintió vacío, no parecía haberme despedido de un nakama, creí haber dejado aquí mi corazón.

— No cambiaré de parecer, y tampoco voy a arrepentirme por lo que hice.

— ¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas! – gritó tomando el rostro de Zoro con ambas manos mientras le apretaba, sentía una desesperación increíble ante la negativa de su espadachín. – Te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a mi lado. Robin sin querer me hizo entender lo que siento por ti en realidad, te quiero, te amo, te necesito conmigo.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás desesperado eso es todo. – dijo Zoro sonriendo melancólicamente, en su interior escuchar aquellas palabras le hacía mucho bien, pero sabía que eran un reflejo de lo que su tonto capitán confundía con su desesperación.

Luffy se agachó lo suficiente para tomar la boca del otro entre sus labios, era un beso inexperto ya que nunca había hecho algo parecido, sin embargo siguió sus instintos, sintiendo como Zoro le correspondía, apoderándose inmediato de sus labios, hurgando dentro de su boca hasta encontrar su lengua y comenzar a enredarla con la otra que se sentía como si fuese una experta.

El beso se prolongó, Zoro elevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de su capitán tocándole la mejilla aún sin separarse, llevando su mano en una lenta caricia hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza donde le atrajo con más fuerza para intensificar el beso que estaban compartiendo, inevitablemente el sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba Luffy salió volando hasta caer unos cuantos pasos cerca de ellos.

— Vuelve conmigo, Zoro.- pidió Luffy apenas separado unos milímetros de los labios ajenos y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a besarlo hasta hacerle caer por completo en la arena, ya que aún se detenía con una mano. Después de unos segundos del intenso nexo Luffy ahogó un gemido en la boca del otro, haciéndole reaccionar.

— Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto. – ordenó separando al otro, tomándole de los hombros.

— No lo haré más, ya comprendí porqué lo hiciste y sé que yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar, lo siento. –

— No me refería a _eso. _– acotó sentándose, obligando al cuerpo de Luffy a retroceder hasta quedar sentado en la arena, aún entre las piernas de Zoro. – Me refiero a que no vuelvas a besarme de esta manera… - especificó.

— Pero tú me correspondiste. ¿Lo hice mal? – preguntó seriamente consternado.

— No, lo hiciste bien, pero por las razones equivocadas, dejémoslo así, volveré con ustedes, pero a la próxima piensa bien a quien quieres apartar de tu lado porque no habrá una segunda oportunidad. – sentenció tratando de ponerse de pie, sintiendo enseguida los pies de Luffy rodearle por la cintura y sus brazos por el cuello. - ¿Qué estás…?

Un fugaz beso sobre sus labios le hizo callar. Se puso de pie como pudo aún con Luffy colgado a su cuerpo.

— Te dije que…

— No es por las razones equivocadas, yo quiero a Zoro de esta manera, porque no quiero a nadie más así. – dijo convencido estirando su brazo hasta su sombrero y colocándoselo mientras sonreía grande hacia el espadachín.

— No vamos a discutir esto, he dicho que no lo hagas otra vez, y ahora bájate. – pidió serio, tomando del suelo la mochila que Chopper le había dejado y dándosela a Luffy para que la llevara.

Luffy sonrió aún más grande y se agarró con más fuerza, fundiéndolos en un abrazo, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello ajeno, depositando ahí un beso suave, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro erizarse y ponerse rígido ante la acción.

_¿Acaso acababa de descubrir el punto débil de su espadachín?_

Zoro caminó por largo rato por el bosque, estaban perdidos pero no se podía evitar considerando que si Luffy le decía a la izquierda generalmente terminaba caminando a la derecha, pasaron varias veces por el mismo lugar hasta que por fin dieron con el otro lado de la playa y el Sunny. Luffy en todo ese tiempo no se había querido separar del espadachín, sin embargo accedió a por lo menos abrazarse a su espalda para dejarle caminar bien.

Para Zoro el peso de Luffy no representaba gran cosa, por lo que no le cansaba caminar con él sobre su espalda, al contrario, sentir el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo, transmitiéndole el calor que sólo un ser vivo puede generar, además de regalarle suaves y cortos besos sobre su cuello y parte de su nuca le eran sumamente agradables, de un modo que no admitiría en voz alta.

…Por el contrario, iba quejándose todo el camino, entre las burlas del mugiwara por su pésimo sentido de la orientación, el cual era peor que el de Luffy, siendo esa comparación algo que ya decía mucho.

En cuanto divisaron el Sunny, Zoro le pidió a Luffy bajarse, no quería que comenzaran con una fila de preguntas, aunque en sí la situación generaría el doble de las que esperaba, pero el capitán de los sombreros de paja no hizo caso, al contrario, se acurrucó con mayor fuerza escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del otro. Ocasionando el crecimiento de una vena en la frente de Zoro.

Antes de subir al Sunny, ya todos les esperaban mirándoles, Luffy estaba por estirarse cuando Zoro se lo prohibió rotundamente, ya que siempre terminaba golpeándose cuando el chico de goma hacía eso. Discutían al respecto cuando vieron algo caer al agua desde el barco, el espadachín volteo hacia arriba escuchando al mismo tiempo el grito de Usopp hacia Chopper quien había caído.

Entonces corrió hasta adentrarse en el agua y bajar por Chopper, olvidando por un segundo que llevaba a otro martillo sobre su espalda. Segundos después salió ante la mirada expectante de los demás, Luffy aferrándose a su espalda y Chopper sobre su rostro apretándole mientras lloraba de la felicidad.

— ¿Pueden arrojar la red para subir? – preguntó a los demás que sólo le observaban, pero no fue necesaria ya que desobedeciéndole como lo había estado haciendo ese rato, el capitán se estiró hasta hacerles caer sobre la cubierta del barco, ocasionando que chocaran contra el mástil.

— ¡Te lo dije! – gritó Zoro ahora con varias venas creciéndole en la frente.

— Sabía que Luffy no podía hablar en serio… - dijo la navegante limpiando una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

— Seguramente estaban jugando una broma… - afirmó Usopp

— Genial, y yo que pensé que nos habíamos librado del cabeza de marimo. – se quejó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¡Sanji, comida, comida! – gritó Luffy mientras se ponía de pie.

Franky lloraba fingiendo que le había caído una basura en el ojo, mientras Robin y Brook miraban la escena conociendo de antemano aquel resultado. Chopper por su parte no se apartaba del regazo de Zoro abrazándole mientras seguía llorando e insultándolo al mismo tiempo.

— Iré a preparar la comida. – dijo Sanji mientras prendía un cigarro nuevo. – Seguramente cobrarás las comidas que te saltaste estos dos últimos días. – dijo con la firme intención de que Zoro se diera cuenta de cuánto había afectado a Luffy su ausencia.

Los demás sintieron que sobraban, Brook ya les había advertido al verlos venir que no era momento para preguntas, así que las guardarían para después, ahora les darían un poco de espacio, tomando a Chopper para llevárselo junto a ellos.

— Subiré a cambiarme de ropa. – dijo Zoro comenzando a escalar a la base del vigía, la cual en este nuevo barco estaba acondicionada como una habitación, la cual había tomado él.

Entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta, exhaló con fuerza pasando sus manos por entre su cabello, después dejó sus espadas sobre la cama, retiró su acostumbrado pañuelo del brazo así como sus zapatos y su haramaki verde.

Se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo para no mojar la cama, después cerró sus ojos, realmente se sentía extraño, no entendía porque Luffy se empeñaba en besarle y abrazarle de ese modo, ¿Es que el moreno no se daba cuenta de lo que le causaba a su cuerpo haciendo eso?, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal sólo recordar los besos que le dio en su cuello mientras caminaban hacia el barco, llevando una mano hasta el lugar para frotarlo.

— Zoro… - habló Luffy cerrando la puerta mientras se recargaba en ella.

—¡Qué demo..! – Ni siquiera había sentido al chico cuando abrió la puerta.

Luffy caminó hasta el espadachín, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su propia camisa.

— ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? – indagó Zoro al ver como al otro aún le goteaba la ropa.

Luffy se quitó sus sandalias, después dejó sobre la cama su sombrero y arrojó su camisa sobre la haramaki de Zoro, desabotonando enseguida su pantalón, siendo el de cabellos verdes quien se puso de pie casi de un brinco, tomándole las manos para detenerle.

— No sé qué intentas pero no está bien, aquí no tienes tu ropa, ve a cambiarte o pescarás un resfriado. – dijo sintiendo las manos de Luffy comenzar a sacar su camiseta blanca del pantalón, recorriendo los costados de Zoro mientras la arrastraba hacia arriba para sacarla.

Zoro elevó los brazos en un movimiento sistemático, sintiendo la caricia de las manos ajenas sobre su piel.

— Luffy, basta. No entiendes. – ordenó tomando ambas manos del aludido. – Estoy aquí, no necesitas hacer esto, no me iré a ninguna parte, permaneceré a tu lado hasta que ambos hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños. – afirmó mientras soltaba sus manos y le tomaba del rostro.

—No, tú no lo entiendes, yo quiero que Zoro se quede conmigo aún después de eso, siempre. – pidió acercándose aún más.

Zoro soltó su agarre caminando hasta donde Nami le había acomodado unas toallas, arrojándole a Luffy una a la cara y tomando otra para secar su cabello. Debía alejarse de Luffy y sus intenciones.

— Está bien lo entiendo, pero tomémoslo con calma, no hay prisas. – dijo secando su pecho y estómago con la toalla para luego colgarla sobre su cuello.

— Sigues sin creerme. Lo sé. Zoro desconfiado. – dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras hacía un puchero. – Quiero a Zoro. – volvió a repetir mientras terminaba de desvestirse para poder secar por completo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Luffy? – preguntó casi a punto de gritar. ¿Es que ese chico no entendía lo difícil que se le hacía rechazarle? O quizás por el contrario, estaba consciente de lo que estaba provocando y por ello lo hacía.

— Me estoy secando… - afirmó lo obvio, de un modo tan ingenuo que Zoro dudó que lo estuviese haciendo a propósito.

Exhaló de manera sonora, esta situación estaba terminando con su paciencia y sobre todo con su determinación.

— ¡Ya está la comida! – gritó Sanji desde la cocina.

— Voy a cambiarme y te traigo algo seco para que te cambies. – dijo colocándose una camisa abierta.

— ¿Y después lo haremos? – preguntó mirándole con el semblante serio.

El tic en la ceja de Zoro se incrementó ante aquella pregunta soltada de una manera tan natural. No es que no deseara hacerlo con su capitán, tampoco se asustaba del tema, sólo se negaba a hacer algo como eso para evitar en un futuro situaciones incómodas con alguien a quien quería tanto como Luffy, ya que ahora estaba confundido con lo que quería pero cuando cayera en cuenta la situación se tornaría diferente.

— Voy por algo de ropa para ti. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

— Estás descalzo y tu pantalón aún está mojado. – puntualizó.

— Lo sé, ya que te cambies lo haré yo. – finalmente bajó de un brinco a cubierta y caminó rápido hasta el camarote de Luffy ya que conociéndole no tardaría en aparecerse desnudo por ahí. ¡Era tan ocurrente!

Fue sencillo hacerle correr una vez estuvo cambiado, sólo tuvo que comentar que olía muy bien la carne que había preparado el cocinero pervertido y parecía que ya habían comenzado sin él. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para que desapareciera en cuestión de segundos con dirección al comedor. Por su parte bajó aunque no tuviera mucha hambre, comió un poco y bebió bastante sake, después de todo llevaba dos días sin hacerlo.

Estaba sentado en el nuevo y cómodo lugar del vigía, dormitando como era su costumbre mientras abrazaba una de sus espadas, como buen espadachín tenía que vivir preparado para cualquier sorpresa, incluso mientras parecía dormir.

Pronto un suave ruido en la cubierta le alertó, escuchó movimiento pero sabía que no era un intruso, después de todo venía de adentro de los dormitorios, así que volvió a relajarse, estando en un estado entre el sueño y la vigía, cuando sintió a alguien abrir la puerta de su habitación.

— Zoro…- escuchó la voz de su nakama y capitán. Dentro de la oscuridad del lugar, sólo unos cuantos rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana y gracias a ello pudo visualizar al chico, estaba descalzo, llevaba la camisa abierta y no traía su usual sombrero.

— ¿Estás sonámbulo, Luffy? – preguntó aún sin ponerse de pie, los ojos del mugiwara estaban a medio abrir. El aludido caminó hasta pararse frente a él.

Zoro miró al otro estirar una mano y tocarle el oído izquierdo donde jugó con sus aretes ocasionando un suave y apagado sonido del oro chocando uno con otro. La mano del chico de goma bajó por su cuello, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su clavícula, hasta tomarle el hombro y bajar por su brazo, llevándose con el toque la camisa amarilla que traía.

— ¿Luffy? – volvió a preguntar, el chico miraba atento el recorrido de su mano, no parecía realmente ponerle atención a sus palabras y tampoco le miraba a los ojos.

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando la otra mano de Luffy le recorrió del mismo modo llevándose por completo su camisa. Zoro cerró sus ojos ante el suave y delicado contacto, sintiendo pronto como le arrebataban la espada que aún descansaba en su regazo para ponerla a un lado y ocupar su lugar.

Luffy tomó el rostro del espadachín con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo, una unión parecida a la que tuvieron en la playa antes de regresar al Sunny, un juego de labios y una guerra entre sus lenguas.

— Esta vez no me voy a detener… - murmuró Zoro entre los labios ajenos.

— Eso es lo que he estado deseando. – contestó.

Los labios del espadachín descendieron regalando pequeñas mordidas sobre la piel expuesta ante él, bajando por el cuello donde sacó su lengua e hizo presión mientras dibujaba un círculo imaginario con ella. El moreno hizo a un lado su cabeza para permitir aquella acción que le excitaba.

Pronto la camisa roja quedó tirada en el suelo. Zoro bajó sus manos hasta tomar el trasero del chico para elevarlo en sus brazos, poniéndose de pie hasta llevarlo a su cama, donde le arrojó mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona mientras desabotonaba su pantalón.

— Esta vez me la voy a cobrar. – dijo refiriéndose a horas atrás donde le había estado provocando pero se contuvo. – Te lo haré hasta que me canse. – afirmó.

Luffy sonrió abiertamente tocando con su pie el firme pecho de su segundo al mando, podía ver el cuerpo bien formado de éste gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, esperó paciente hasta que el otro estuvo desnudo. Después sintió esas grandes manos abrir su pantalón y bajarlo de un tirón junto con sus interiores arrojándolo tras él.

Zoro aún de pie junto a la cama le tomó una pierna y comenzó a besarla en un recorrido ascendente que cada vez causaba más excitación en el expectante capitán. Después de largos segundos de una tortuosa espera le besó los muslos, acercándose más y más a la ingle donde sacó su lengua para dejar un camino húmedo hasta llegar al ya endurecido pene del menor, el cual tomó con una mano para masturbarle, al mismo tiempo que lo introducía a su boca, y le succionaba, sacándolo después y repitiendo el acto, enredando su lengua la cual golpeaba la punta del miembro ajeno, mientras su mano seguía con aquel movimiento que cada vez se volvía más rápido.

Los jadeos se hicieron presentes de inmediato, Luffy llevó una de sus manos hasta tomar la cabeza de Zoro, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras verdes, jalándole hacia él cuando sentía el éxtasis llenarle, si seguía así pronto terminaría en la boca del chico.

— Oi… Zo… ro. – alcanzó a decir sintiendo casi de inmediato su cuerpo tensarse y llegar al climax, liberándose con un grito ahogado mientras mordía su labio. – Oh Zoro… - volvió a repetir, pero el aludido no parecía haber terminado aún con su tortura, ya que sólo subió la mirada mientras con su lengua delineaba sus propios labios en una clara señal de saborearse algo. - ¿Qué vas a…?

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sólo gimió cuando Zoro de un movimiento tomó sus piernas, hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros y su lengua viajó hasta su entrada, abriéndose paso con sus manos para separar un poco sus nalgas.

— Eres… ma.. malo… oh dios… Zoro. – sentía la necesidad de retorcerse del placer, pero no podía ya que el peliverde le tenía bien sujeto.

— ¿Estás listo? – indagó Zoro besando esta vez el ombligo del mugiwara, introduciendo un par de dedos sin aviso para prepararle ahora que ya estaba lubricado.

Vio el rostro de Luffy cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y morder sus labios, se tensó al sentir la invasión, estaba seguro que no era dolor lo que sentía ya que ellos tenían una tolerancia bastante elevada a este.

Después de minutos de preparación, Zoro colocó una de sus rodillas sobre la cama para equilibrarse, tomando con una mano una pierna de Luffy mientras con la otra dirigía su propio miembro hasta la entrada del menor, en la que hizo presión hasta penetrarle por completo.

Ambos gimieron de manera sonora ante tal acción, Luffy acomodó ambos pies sobre el pecho de su espadachín, mientras este le tomaba la cadera con ambas manos para atraerle una y otra vez logrando un vaivén que poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más rápido, penetrándole lo más profundo que podía llegar.

El pecho les sudaba a ambos a pesar de no constituir un gran esfuerzo físico dado lo acostumbrados que estaban a mantenerse activos, sin embargo sus respiraciones eran notablemente irregulares, jadeando con fuerza al respirar.

— Estoy… ya… ya casi. – la gruesa voz del espadachín se hizo presente en la habitación, recibiendo por parte de Luffy un movimiento positivo de su cabeza, al tiempo en que él mismo comenzaba a masturbarse para terminar juntos, ya que las manos de Zoro estaban ambas ocupadas atrayéndole para embestirlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ambos terminaron, arqueando sus espaldas al sentir la fuerza del orgasmo recorrerles el cuerpo.

Zoro salió del cuerpo del menor, arrojándose junto a él en la cama, quedando ambos mirando hacia arriba.

— Eso fue… inesperado. – dijo Zoro aún con la respiración agitada.

— Sugoooooooi. – Luffy se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su compañero con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. – Eso fue genial, Zoro.

El espadachín estiró su mano hasta enredar sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Luffy, quien emocionado le miraba.

— Eso fue sólo el comienzo, te dije que te lo haría hasta que me canse… - recordó el chico mayor sonriendo con cierta perversión.

— ¡Yosh! – Luffy de un brinco se puso sobre el estómago del otro y se agachó para enredar sus labios con los otros una vez más. - ¡Estoy listo! – dijo emocionado cuando cortó el nexo.

— Esta será una noche bastante divertida. – aseguró Zoro incorporándose totalmente, tomando al otro del cabello hasta hacerle chocar de frente con una de las paredes. – Me pedirás que me detenga, y entonces no lo haré así como tú tampoco lo hiciste cuando te lo pedí. – murmuró el espadachín sobre el oído ajeno.

— Shi shi shi… - rió, gimiendo segundos después al sentir como el mayor le mordía el hombro al mismo tiempo que succionaba el área, seguramente dejando una marca en el lugar.

Después de aquella noche Luffy había ido a buscarle la siguiente y las siguientes a esas también, parecía no cansarse y Zoro tampoco parecía disgustado con la idea. El único problema de Zoro había sido cuando el capitán al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno les había gritado a todos que "Amaba a Zoro" recibiendo las burlas del cocinero pervertido que no se hicieron esperar, así como las risitas indiscretas de los demás.

No tenía ni la menor duda de que en cualquier momento, Luffy mencionaría algo de lo que hacían cuando estaban juntos… juntos. Y eso si sería bastante vergonzoso.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin"  
>«Benjamín Disraeli»<p>

—◊—

Bien, ante esto, debo decir en mi defensa que intenté con todas mis fuerzas mantener la personalidad original de los personajes lo más que pude, pero… al final esto fue lo que salió. Lo siento u.u

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
